The DiaryJournal Of Bella Swan
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Starts out just before Bella moves to Forks. Kinda anyway. To be more specific, her journal starts out then she's already happy and lovey with Edward.Edward reads Bella's journaldiary. 1st: Anne Frank,then moving to first day at Forks High. saftey T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, ect. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A//N: Hi people! If anyone cares, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've got a huge case of writers block, and writing isn't fun anymore. So I've decided to take a little break. (I actually started a week or two ago, and, as you've prob. noticed, I didn't last long.) It will prob. last a week or so, maybe a bit longer, until I get more ideas. The only reason I'm writing now, is because I want more fluff, and humor, and I got tired of waiting for random people to do it for me lol. I've been checking the 'Just In's' every half hour or so… Talk about obcessed…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Just incase you all care, this particular thing is set a few months (possibly, cause I'm not sure yet) before she met Edward. (Maybe) I don't have my Twilight/New Moon books with me, so ignore me if I have it all wrong (which I obviously will lol.))

"I love you…"

Edward had to smile once again from his perch on the rocking chair by Bella's bed. Although she said that phrase often enough, it had an even more special meaning when she was saying it in her sleep, and he always felt a sharp jolt of something shoot down through him every time he heard it.

So lost in her, Edward brushed up against the backpack that sat dangerously close to the edge of the desk, causing it to fall.

Ofcourse, with his vampire speed, he easily snatched it before it even came close to hitting the ground.

As he quietly placed it back on the desk, a dull green spiral notebook caught his eye.

"Journal"

It said on the front.

With a quick glance over at the human to make sure she was still sleeping, he pulled out the notebook, and turned curiously to the first entry.

3/16

The Diary of Anne Frank really gets to you. I can't believe she could stay in hiding all that long. What would I miss most if I ever had to go into hiding? That's a tough one. I'd miss my mother, father, perhaps some of the kids at school… But what I think I'd miss the most, would be the sun. I don't think I could stand being cooped up all day, and night, for months, years… Never to feel the cool breeze in my face, the warm sun as I stand, arms stretched out… Just to beable to stare outside, knowing that the only thing seperating you from the fresh air, and singing birds, is just a think piece of window glass, and knowing that if I didn't stay behind that glass, the Nazi would be on me in a second…

Here Edward paused.

_She must have been reading the diary of Anne Frank__ in that school in Pheonix_He thought to himself.

4/4

Well, I've just moved in to Forks. I've decided to turn this 'journal' into a diary of sorts. And when I forget to bring in extra paper, I can always write down in here so the teachers think I'm doing something.

Phil is a nice kind of guy, and he's good for my mother. She's happy, and so I'm happy for her. I don't blame either of them for the reason I had to move to Forks.

Charlie still looks the same. It seems like nothing in the house has changed. Even that rocking chair is still in the corner of my room.I don't think he ever got over mom…

I'm dreading going to school tomorrow. Hopefully I can find my way to the highschool, and get through the day without making a big fool of myself. Which will be hard not to do.

I should be optimistic. After all, there should be **some **people who will need friends. Oh well, who am I kidding? I'll just be that same old plain girl who wanders through the rest of highschool watching distantly.

4/5

Lets see if I can recount some of the events that happened today.

I'm the "New Girl" in school, so, naturally, everyone was very interested in me. What I can't figure out, is why the boys seem interested. I mean, I'm fairly plain. I've never even been on a date, for crying out loud! It's like I've suddenly become popular.

The day passed slowly, although I wasn't forced to stand up and talk in front of the class about where I came from, and who I'm living with, and why I don't have a 'wicked' tan, too often.

At lunch, some of the girls I knew from my other classes, invited me to sit with them at lunch.Nearby, I saw these incredibly beautiful people sitting there. They were pointed out as "The Cullens", and apparently were noted for not socializing with the other kids. And it was also pointed out that the pretty blond and the one with huge muscles were together, the spikey haired girl and calm looking boy were together, and they all lived together in the same house. Every body loves a good scandal; some more than others. I don't see what's so wrong with all that…

But the one that most caught my eye, was the reddish-haired one. He was looking at us, me, with a peculiar look. And he didn't look away when I accidently caught his eye, which caused me to blush.

They were, in order, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

Suprisingly, Edward was in my science class.

With no other seats avaliable, the teacher made the poor guy moves his things off of the empty spot next to him, so I could sit there.

I tried not to look over at him, but I found it impossible. When I did, I noticed that he again had that peculiar look on his face, like he was slighly confused. I blushed, again, and let my hard fall across my shoulder, like I always do when I'm nervous. Instantly, he jerked his chair away from me, as far as he could, and stayed that way for the rest of the period, hands tight and clenched onto the desk.

When the bell rang, he sprang for the door, and had disappeared before I had even managed to pick my purse up from off the ground.

As if that wasn't strange enough, when I went to the office to hand in a paper to the secretary, Edward was there talking to her. I stood awkwardly at the back of the room, and not to eavesdrop, even though he was only about 5 feet away.

He was pleading with her about switching to a different science class.

Hurt, I just blinked.

I still don't get what I did to make him so angry with me, even after thinking about it for a few hours.

When someone else can in behind me, Edward whirled, and after a curt ending to his conversation, he shoved past me and out the door.

Why is he angry at me?

And I could have sworn his eyes were golden looking in the cafeteria, and at the beginning of class, but they looked black now.

Oh, I really do have to get so sleep now. Maybe things will look brighter in the morning.

Here that particular entry stopped.

With a sigh, Edward looked over once more at the sleeping Bella.

Did she really think he had been angry at her that first day?

Well, he had been, a little, but only because she was so tempting, so irresistable. He had mostly been mad at himself; at the monster.

Although he was brooding, he didn't miss it when Bella murmured," I will love you forever, Edward…"

His dead heart seemed to be given a jolt again, and he couldn't resist stepping over and kissing his love on the forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Well, what do you all think? This was just a random idea I got. If you all like it, I can continue, although it might be kinda rough like this until I can manage to keep Bella in my head better. REVIEW!))**


	2. Please Read

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
